


Love Meteorites

by RossKL



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I don't even know if that's a proper tag, M/M, Non AU, Romantic Fluff, Schmoop, Sharing a Bed, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 06:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossKL/pseuds/RossKL
Summary: Written forSpn_J2_Xmas 2017Jared remembers one time Jensen took care of him. Then he goes back to bed.Feelings and fluff ensue.





	Love Meteorites

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waywardelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardelle/gifts).



> Beta: [glovered](https://glovered.livejournal.com/)  
> Written for [waywardelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardelle/pseuds/waywardelle)  
> Hi :) It was a pleasure writing for you, I'm such a fan! Hope you like it.  
> Merry Christmas!

_And in the dark, I can hear_ _your heart beat_  
_I try to find the sound_  
_But then it stopped_  
_And I was in the darkness_  
_So darkness I became_

___Then I heard your heart beat_  
_You were in the darkness too_  
_So I stayed in the darkness with you_

A falling star crossed the clear sky. Jared breathed out in the dark, expressing a silent wish.

Trees undulating under a soft breeze, the burning heat of the Texan summer dulling his senses, Jared’s gaze didn’t leave the silver trees. The sky was painted in pink and yellow tones, but the moon stood proud and fierce in its shining white, illuminating the landscape in front of him.

Jared heard a rustle of sheets behind him and he smiled, but he didn’t turn around. 

***

Burning up was all Jared seemed to be able to do. Not a sound left his mouth, only quick, deep breaths. 

His head was heavy, and when he tried to move it he could feel nausea clawing its way up his stomach and throat, leaving behind an unpleasant dizziness.

“None of that,” admonished a voice. Jared struggled to figure out who it belonged to, with little result. He opened his mouth to reply, but he heard a quiet shushing before he could get a word out. The sound was so gentle, Jared couldn’t feel it in himself to disobey, so he closed his mouth.

Minutes passed in silence, or it could have been just seconds, Jared couldn’t be too sure, when he felt a freezing, wet cloth on his forehead. The feeling was so intense he shivered violently, and he could feel his eyes rolling back in his head before a new wave of nausea gripped his throat. He struggled not to move, focusing on the warmth of his body to keep himself centered. 

“Oh, Jared,” the voice whispered, and it was so full of emotions he felt his own heart clench.

Taking a deep breath, Jared collected the nausea and the dizziness for a couple of seconds and pushed them aside. Then, as careful as he could, he slowly opened his eyes.

The image in front of him was blurred, and the edges of his view were spinning, but he could make out a man’s figure in the shadows. 

The man shifted significantly closer at once, his cold hand brushing Jared’s cheek. Jared could now distinguish some familiar features, but he still wasn’t able to associate them with a name.

Until the voice spoke again, that was. 

“Don’t tire yourself, please,” the man said, and it was so heartfelt, and worried, that Jared’s cooked brain decided to associate the whispers and the feeling of his hand with the dots and spots of color of the man’s face, and the answer shaped itself right in front of him. 

Jensen.

Of course, it was Jensen.

Jared’s eyes closed again in unconscious compliance to Jensen’s plea, and he didn’t fight to keep them open. He felt his throat clench for a reason other than the fever, and his eyes burned under his eyelids.

He had to give him something back, he had to. Jensen deserved that much. Jensen deserved not to worry, he deserved to be okay.

“Jen…sen,” he said, hoping his muttering was coherent. The touch on his cheek became more certain, and he felt such a relief his own eyes rolled back without his consent. “I’m fine,” Jared said, or at least he tried to. He definitely thought it. 

He couldn’t quite tell reality from unreality apart.

***

Jared shivered at the scattered memory of so many years ago.

He felt another hint of breeze on his skin and he turned around.

His heart fluttered at the sight of Jensen’s relaxed body under the sheets – It was so familiar. Jensen couldn’t sleep without something on him, no matter how hot it was. He had to feel the sheets brushing his body in order to fall asleep, something that always fascinated Jared. 

Jared smiled and moved closer to his man, trying to be as careful as his huge body could when he climbed into bed and settled on his side next to Jensen, his eyes fixed on his peaceful face.

***

Jared felt at least ten times better the next time he woke up.

His memories from the last time he was awake were few and far between, and his whole body was still shivering. But his head was clearer and he didn’t feel nauseous, so overall he felt good.

He opened his eyes in the dim light of the room, and the only thing that caught his attention was Jensen, curled up asleep in an armchair, chin dropped to his chest.

That couldn’t be comfortable.

“Jensen,” he whispered. His voice was hoarse with disuse. He was sure he wouldn’t wake him up because he barely uttered a sound, and yet there Jensen was, awake and at his side again, worried eyes on him.

“Jared, are you ok? Do you need anything?”

Jared’s heart missed a beat at that. “I’m fine,” he answered, voice a little steadier than before. Jensen seemed to notice too and took a deep breath. “Go to bed, Jensen,” he continued, trying to sound as normal as possible. He could feel the physical pain Jensen must have been in, beside his bed for this long – _Jesus, how long had it been, anyway?_

Jensen just snorted. “No chance in hell,” he replied, voice firm as not to leave any room for doubt.

Jared shivered again, but this time he wasn’t sure if it was because of the fever, or because of Jensen’s confident tone. Jensen noticed right away. “Do you need another blanket? I can turn up the heat if you want,” he said, and he made a motion to stand up, only to be interrupted by Jared’s “No.”

Jensen looked at him, sitting again. His eyes were filled of questions and worry, and Jared couldn’t stand that. “I’m fine, really,” Jared said, and Jensen was about to argue but Jared just shook his head.

This was too much, too fast.

His head began spinning again, not as bad as the night before but enough to make him close his eyes, trying to wait out the nausea.

“My God, Jared, would you stop already,” Jensen pleaded, and here the worry was again.

“Please,” Jared whispered, eyes still closed. He felt Jensen’s hand brushing his forehead. “Just rest, Jensen,” it was his turn to plead. “I will be alright.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, I’m not leaving you.” His voice was so firm Jared felt a wave of guilt. Jensen was going to be stiff tomorrow from sleeping in that chair, and it was all his fault.

“Please,” Jared whispered. He opened his eyes – thank God his head had stopped swimming – and met Jensen’s gaze.

Jensen bit his bottom lip, then he asked, “Do you want to be alone?”

Jared frowned. “That’s not what I meant,” he said, completely clueless about why Jensen would ask such a question out of the blue.

“Then I’m not leaving,” Jensen breathed. He checked something on the nightstand – Jared couldn’t bring himself to look – and then shifted on the chair, eyes fixing Jared again.

“What I meant is,” Jared said slowly, “You have to rest. To sleep. Lie down. You’ll feel like shit in the morning.”

Jensen huffed. “Don’t you worry about that.”

“I do,” Jared insisted. He looked at Jensen’s face intently. “I don’t want you to feel bad.” And _wow, very articulate_.

Jensen just smiled at that. His hand touched Jared’s face again, stroking his cheek lightly, and he just shook his head. “Don’t worry about me. Try to feel better yourself, if you want me to have a moment of peace again.” He tried to joke but his words just fell flat, filled with worry and something else Jared couldn’t make out. _Damn his clouded mind_. “You scared me to death yesterday.” 

It was barely a breath, but Jared heard that loud and clear, despite the numbness. He could feel his heart squeeze at the thought of Jensen worried sick about him. If the roles were reversed, Jared would have gone out of his mind with worry.

Another wave of guilt and devotion passed through him. “At least come lie down here?” Jared proposed. He felt Jensen’s hand still on his face and he added, “Only away from me.” A pause, then, “Far away from me. I’m sure I’m contagious.”

Jensen just laughed at that, stroking his cheek with his thumb again. “I’m sure I would have caught it already, Jared.” He leaned away on his chair and Jared immediately missed the heat Jensen’s hand let off.

“Please?” 

A heartbeat, then, “For me, Jensen.”

Jensen looked at him for a couple more seconds, then he sighed.

Jared smiled as he saw him getting up and getting the supplies from his nightstand. Hed turned his head to follow him slowly as he rounded the bed and placed the drugs and bowls on the other nightstand. Then he sat down on the mattress.

Jared felt the mattress dipping under Jensen’s weight before his eyes actually noticed the movement. Jensen laid down carefully, on top of the sheets, then turned on his side to watch Jared.

“You’ll get cold like that,” Jared said, and Jensen just shook his head. He lifted his hand to Jared’s face and brushed a lock of hair out of his eyes. 

“It’s hot in here, I won’t,” he replied in a hushed voice. “Just rest, Jared.”

And Jared, happy that Jensen was finally comfortable and right there with him, did just that.

***

Jared felt the impossible urge to hold the man in front of him and never let him go again. Despite the hot weather, despite the rare times they had arguments, despite the times they were sick. Jared just wanted to hold him. Always, always hold him, close to his heart.

He loved Jensen like not one day had passed, like time had been frozen the moment they met, like they’d been struck under a meteorite rain, only to find out when hit that meteorites were actually love stones, stones that could enter your soul and make it melt with need, with emotions, with affection, with love. 

Jared and Jensen got hit by thousands of those meteorites: one for each and every time the other got hurt, one for every “I love you” said, one for every time they made love, one for every time they fought and then made up. One for every shared whisper, one for every smile, one for every laugh. One for every kiss. 

One for every breath since the moment they said hello, in that audition studio fifteen years back. 

Jensen opened his eyes, waking under Jared’s gaze. It was almost like his body unconsciously reacted to Jared’s, to Jared’s need to hold him. Jared just shifted closer.

“Hey,” Jensen murmured, still sleepy, voice heavy and rough.

Jared lifted his hand and caressed Jensen’s cheek, feeling his throat clench when he tried to speak. “Hi,” he whispered, stroking his face a little steadier, mirroring the gesture Jensen did so many years ago now. He smiled, feeling his heart burst with love, and there, another meteorite passed right through him.

Jensen watched curiously as his sleepy brain could manage, and Jared shifted closer. “Shh, go back to sleep,” he breathed, before brushing his lips against Jensen’s. 

Jensen kissed him back for a little while before smiling into the kiss. “I don’t feel like sleeping much right now,” he whispered, closing the distance between their bodies. He brought his hand up to Jared’s face and stroked his cheek, and Jared smiled.

“I know you’ll hate me if I keep you awake, babe,” Jared replied, with a teasing smile. “It’s okay, we’ll continue in the morning,” he added, bringing his hand up to his face and covering Jensen’s. He turned to kiss his palm for a second, before he felt Jensen’s fingers applying pressure to make Jared face him again.

Jared complied and went back to kiss Jensen, this time shifting closer and hugging him. He could feel Jensen’s heart beat right through his chest, slow but waking up.

He could never be thankful enough that this man’s heart was his.

Jared held him tighter and deepened the kiss, holding on to him like it wasn’t just a couple of hours that they weren’t consciously touching each other. When you have your entire world right there next to you, just a breath away, every moment spent not as close as possible feels like a wasted moment, especially with the years passing.

Jared couldn’t get enough of him, and he knew it was the same for Jensen. In the early times, they had to physically pry themselves off each other. Nowadays there were their kids who demanded their attention for the whole day, so they managed to gain a perfect balance between daytime, school and nighttime.

They still couldn’t keep their hands off themselves most of the times, though, and Jared couldn’t explain how that worked, not even to himself. It was like he was constantly attracted by Jensen, by the way he moved, by every breath he took, by every single beat of his heart. It was like it was linked to Jared’s, it was like their souls were two parts of a single unit. 

It was like he needed Jensen around to feel complete. 

“What are you thinking about?” Jensen whispered against his mouth, between one breath and the other. “I’m kissing you, this should capture your whole attention,” he whined.

Jared burst out laughing, hugging Jensen tighter and bringing his face between his neck and shoulder. He could already feel sweat forming on their skin, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He kissed the bare skin under his lips, slowly, devotedly, and felt Jensen’s hand between his hair.

“Don’t worry, they’re good thoughts,” he murmured, then sighed. “This is beautiful,” he said, smiling. “Anyone can see, anyone can see it’s beautiful.”

“You set off avalanches in my heart,” replied Jensen with a smile, recognizing the quote from Tyrone Wells’s song. 

“It’s true, you know,” Jared said. He moved so he could face Jensen again, bringing up one hand and lightly touching his face. 

“I know,” Jensen replied.

They didn’t need to explain what they meant for each other. They had this conversation so many times now, when they couldn’t understand why their affection was so deep it could barely let them breathe, when they couldn’t stop kissing and loving each other, when they felt they were about to die if they didn’t make up right after having an argument.

Over and over again , each and every time wonderstruck by the intensity of what they felt for each other, by how far they would go for one another. Each and every time imploding and feeling crossed through by moon-sized meteorites, and every single time compelling the whole conversation into one ending. The simplest one.

“I love you, Jensen,” Jared whispered.

“I love you too, Jay.”

**Author's Note:**

> The song quote is from [Cosmic Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2EIeUlvHAiM), by Florence and The Machine.  
> [This is Beautiful](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sbjmBY2ZVlk) is the song mentioned in the fic.  
>   
> Comments are appreciated! ♥


End file.
